


Wolf Blitzer and Sex Manuals

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You TiVo'ed my television.  That was um...interesting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Blitzer and Sex Manuals

**Author's Note:**

> Even 11 years and countless thousands of fics later in many fandoms, this is still one of my favorite fics I've ever written. I think I nail down these two characters perfectly in this one shot.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing. I will be out in a minute."

"If it’s nothing then why don’t you come out now?"

"Shut up." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am."

Bruno wrote something in the margins of his legal pad. His pen stopped working and he muttered an expletive. Looking around for a few minutes, he opened the nightstand drawer and began to rustle for a pencil or pen.

"Hey! Get out of there! You're looking through my drawers now?"

"No, I was..." Bruno looked at her and stopped talking.

"You were what?"

"My God, you look fantastic. Have you lost some weight?"

"Twelve pounds; do not change the subject. Why are you going through my drawers?"

"How did you lose twelve pounds? You really look amazing. I also applaud the pajama choice."

Margaret was dressed in a tee shirt and panties. She came and stood in front of him.

"Take your hand out of my drawer and close it. Now." She said.

"OK, OK." Bruno did as she asked. "Honestly I was only looking for a pencil or pen. What are you hiding in there?"

"Nothing, but that doesn’t mean you can snoop around."

Bruno pulled her onto his lap, kissing her and running his fingers along her exposed stomach.

"Is your vibrator in there?" he asked.

"Shut up. Let me up; I have a pen in my purse."

He did. Margaret walked across the room, grabbed the pen and threw it at him.

"Thank you Marnie."

"Mmm hmm. What are you watching?"

She slid into bed beside him and looked at the television.

"The Situation Room."

"It’s not usually on at this hour. Oh God, is something happening?"

"No, I TiVo’ed it a couple of nights ago. I knew I was going to be on."

"You TiVo’ed my television. That was um...interesting."

"I figured there was a chance I could be here."

"I'm speechless."

"Why? And why did you lose twelve pounds?"

"I don’t know. Some of the girls were doing the soup diet and I joined in."

"What? Women do some of the most insane things to themselves."

"Yes and then men tell us that we look fantastic."

"Touché. We are all dogs, take us out in back and throw stones at us."

"No comment. Turn off the TV please."

"I haven’t even come on yet. Wolf is still talking about Palestine."

"Bruno, turn off the TV."

He looked at her, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Do you have something else in mind?" he asked.

Margaret reached across the bed for the remote. She clicked off the TV.

"Hey! OK, that’s it."

He rolled over, pinning her to the bed, and tried to grab the remote. Margaret held him at bay as she giggled like a reckless teenager.

"Ha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, chucking the remote across the room.

"You are never going to find it in the morning." Bruno mumbled as he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Do you care?"

"Right now? Not really."

He pulled her shirt over her head and shifted his body closer. She was hot tonight; he didn’t know if he had ever seen her like this. She pushed him back and Bruno went with a smile. Margaret straddled him and pushed all the things off the bed. It started with tiny vampire kisses across his neck and shoulders. Down to his chest, biting and sucking his nipples. He caressed her face as she went down further...his stomach and groin. Suction kisses and little nibbles as Bruno groaned in satisfaction.

"Ooh Marnie, you are going a bit low there. Possibly the point of no return."

"I have this under control Mr. Gianelli."

She used her hand, up and down his shaft, just as she had read in two separate books. She kissed the tip of his cock and loved the response she got. Then she lapped her tongue across it. Bruno closed his eyes, brushing her hair aside to caress the nape of her neck. OK here goes; she thought as she closed her eyes and took him into her mouth. Up and down, down and up, using her tongue to creation a delicious friction against his roughest skin. Bruno groaned, his body rising slightly off the bed. Margaret took his balls into her hands, careful with them because she knew they were sensitive...massaging, caressing, and carefully squeezing.

"Oh God Marnie. Oh God, this is good."

She was still going; faster now as her confidence grew. It had to be working, he was so hard and men did not grab the covers and cry out if they weren’t having a good time.

"I'm coming Margaret. Stop if you need to...please baby don’t stop. But baby you should stop. Ohhh, don’t stop."

Margaret didn’t stop and he spilled down her throat. Her first instinct, to gag uncontrollably and then vomit, passed in about 15 seconds and she swallowed it all. In one book she read it said ‘take it like a shot, its only bad for a few seconds’. They were right. Her Aunt Greta’s beef stew was much worse and she had swallowed a lot more of that over the years.

Emerging for air, she took a healthy gulp of the water Bruno always kept on the side of the bed. Then she just stared at him. Lying there still in seventh heaven, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. She touched his shoulder but he didn’t move.

"Bruno? Bruno are you alive?"

His response was only a sigh. Oh God, had she hurt him?

"Bruno, answer me."

"I'm here. Just let me recover."

"Oh please." Margaret blushed but he couldn’t see that. "It could not have been that good...I hardly rank on the amateur circuit."

Shaking his head, he pulled her down for an intense kiss. Then he held her body to his until he was ready to speak again.

"You told me that you never..." he couldn’t finish.

"I haven’t."

"Well how the hell did you just do that? I know humans have instincts, but the cock instinct is new to me."

Margaret laughed.

"I read. Call me crazy but I wanted to give you a nice little surprise."

"It was magnificent." He kissed her again. "I am willing to sign a contract to be your practice dummy if you need one."

"You got the dummy part right."

Laughing, Bruno didn’t know what else to say. No woman had ever done something like that for him, at least not to his knowledge. What was it about Margaret? Every time he thought he might be ready to pack it up and move along, something kept pulling him back. It was not just the sex...Margaret was hardly the most adventurous woman he had ever bedded. That meant it was something else and that scared Bruno even more.

Getting her out of her panties, Bruno pulled Margaret on top of him. There was a few minutes where he just looked at her. That sweet face and those amazing green eyes. Her body, normal to the naked eye but fascinating all the same. She had lost twelve pounds, but there were little dips and the normal sags...it was real. Dammit, that was it. Margaret was real.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Like what? I need a condom and I was just wondering if you were going to yell at me for going into your drawer."

Margaret sucked her teeth, reaching into the drawer for the Durex Extra Thin. She dropped it on his chest.

"Now there is no dilemma."

"Thank you."

She went to say you're welcome but he was kissing her. He sat up so that his back rested on the headboard and he pressed her body on his. Margaret moaned into his mouth as she slid her arms around his neck. Bruno leaned back, paying special attention to her breasts.

"I love these nipples." He said as his mouth teased her. "Wanna know why?"

"Mmm, yes."

"They are the color of strawberries." He bit it gently. "They taste that way too. It is such a contrast to your pale skin. I do think I could suck it all day. Maybe add a little whipped cream."

Margaret could not help but giggle as Bruno’s mouth, teeth, and tongue made love to her breasts. He ran his hand down her stomach, lingering at the hair between her thighs.

"I love that all your hair is red." He whispered in her ear. "Proof that this is my first experience with a natural redhead. Do you know what a turn on that is?"

"Tell me." Margaret moaned.

"If I could put it in words I would have already. It makes my cock so hard I can hardly breathe Marnie."

"Eloquent. Stop talking and make love to me."

He rolled them over so that he was on top, moving her thighs apart. His body rested on hers.

"Do I have to be soft and pretty tonight?" he asked.

Margaret shook her head.

"Don’t get too rough though." She whispered.

"I would never, ever hurt you. Just say stop if you don’t like it."

He was on his knees, telling Margaret to roll over and get on her knees too.

"You trust me?" he asked, rolling the condom down his swollen cock.

Margaret nodded, knowing he was talking about in this instance, this moment. The jury was still out on everything else. Bruno slid into her from behind; pushing in as far as he could while Margaret sucked in air.

"Relax Marnie." He ran his hand down her spine. "This is the same hole, different position."

She nodded, and he started to move slowly as her body calmed under his lovemaking.

"That’s it baby, go with the flow. Tell me if you like it."

"I do, it’s different. I...ooh."

"Oh, from that angle huh? I’ll keep doing that."

Bruno moved faster, banging harder against Margaret’s ass. He reached in front of her and made circles on her clit with expert fingers. Margaret squealed as she never had before.

"That’s it. That is what I like to hear."

"Oh Bruno! Oh God, oh Bruno!"

He was only grunting and groaning now as he felt his orgasm move closer. Margaret cried out her climax; he was right on her heels. Collapsing on her, he sighed and kissed her neck and back. They spooned on the bed after Bruno pulled out. He moved his hand over her heart...liked to feel it beat after sex.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He said.

"No."

"OK. Can I watch The Situation Room?"

"If you can find the remote then go for it."

"Can I smoke a cigarette too?"

"Be my guest. I really have to get some sleep though."

"Alright." Bruno kissed her cheek.

He got out of bed and began the search for the remote. After a few minutes he found it stuck behind the overstuffed chair.

"Are you staying tonight?" Margaret whispered when he got back in bed.

"If it’s alright. I have some things to finish and I am getting too little sleep as is. Wait, do you have Cheerios because I refuse to stay if I cannot have my morning bowl of Cheerios."

"Yes, I have Cheerios. Goodnight."

She found that every time Bruno spent the night he always came up with an excuse as to why he was doing it. It was never because he might just want to. He lit the Camel and sat it in the tiny White House ashtray Margaret bought for when he was over. Christ, this was getting too domestic. He turned on the TV and went back to his show, making sure the volume was low enough for her to sleep. She fell asleep with a smile on her face as Bruno smoked with one hand and ran the other through her hair. Yeah, too close for comfort.

***


End file.
